De nargles y mandrágoras
by Angelica Teach
Summary: —Gracias por preocuparte —y besó su otra mejilla suavemente, a lo que él sonrió como buen muchacho enamorado que era. —Serie de Drabbles, LunaxNeville.
1. Uno

Los personajes de Harry Potter, no son para nada de mi propiedad. Son de J. K. Rowling y la historia no tiene fin de lucro alguno.

**De nargles y mandrágoras.  
>.<strong>

Neville Longbottom corría como alma que lleva al diablo por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tratando de llegar a tiempo a su clase de herbología.

Se preguntarán, ¿por qué Neville, un alumno ejemplar, llegaba tarde? La respuesta es simple: Malfoy y los abusivos de sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle le habían entretendio ―más bien, peleado― en los pasillos, molestándole y, finalmente, haciendo que llegara tarde a su clase.

_Maldito Malfoy. _

En su carrera, no se fijó que, delante de él, había una figura agraciada y delgada que miraba al infinito. Por ello chocó.

―¡Uf! ―Soltó, al darse contra su estorbo.

―Neville, ¿qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó Luna Lovegood, quien había caído al piso por el impacto.

―¡Luna! Lo siento, no me fijé.

―Si, venías pensando en otras cosas ―concluyó ella, mientras era levantada por su compañero― ¿Acaso los _nargles _te robaron algo? ―Inquirió curiosa.

―Eh... no. ―Respondió― Malfoy y sus amigos me jugaron una y voy tarde a mi clase de herbología. ―Terminó.

Luna asintió. Cuando Neville se disponía a retirarse, Luna habló.

―Los _nargles _se encargarán de ellos, como son malos contigo, les harán una travesura. ―Dijo simple.

Silencio.

―Podría... ―Neville carraspeó― Podría esconderles una mandrágora también, para que los aturdiera con su llanto. ―Dijo, tras un silencio tenso.

―También sería buena idea ―convinó Luna.

Volvieron a quedar sin conversación, más no estaban incómodos en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, el silencio era uno digno de los momentos de conexión de miradas, donde no hacía falta que las personas hablaran para que se sintieran acompañadas.

―¡Lovegood, Longbottom! ―La grave voz de Snape irrumpió en ese suave momento― ¿No se supone que deberían estar en sus respectivas clases? ―Preguntó pausadamente.

―Desde luego, profesor. ―Respondió Luna con simpleza. Se dió la media vuelta y, antes de marcharse con su típico paso de niña pequeña, soltó un sólo comentario:― Por cierto, profesor, creo que tiene _troposoplos_ en la cabeza.

Neville sonrió al ver el seño fruncido de Snape.

Definitivamente, Luna tenía algo que siempre la hacía increíblemente especial.

**.**

* * *

><p>Personalmente, amo esta pareja. Quería escribir algo de ellos, algo simple, y esto es lo que ha salido.<p>

No me los imagino como la gran pareja, si no, más bien, como algo espontáneo, que surge en ciertos momentos.

Comentar es gratis.

¿Algo que agregar, Harry? *niega, muestra su dinamita* Ya se la saben. ;)

**A**ngie y **Ha**rry, se despiden.


	2. Dos

Los personajes de Harry P., no son de mi propiedad, si no que son de J. K. Rowling y la historia está hecha sin fin alguno de lucro. ;)

**De nargles y mandrágoras.  
>.2.<strong>

Tenía que encontrarla. Tenía que encontrar a Luna. Tenía que decirle que sentía por ella.

Quién sabía y tal vez sería la última vez que la vería y ya no podría decirle jamás que... que la amaba. Sí, para qué negarlo, ¡y a quién negárselo! Si Harry lo sabía, era probable que los demás también lo supieran después, y sería una tontería que todos estuvieran enterados menos ella.

Una maldición se escuchó resonar a su izquiera, después un _cruciatus _y un grito de dolor. Pero él no tenía tiempo de detenerse a pensar en esas cosas.

Estaba conecntrado en su rubia.

—_¡Avada kedavra!_

—_¡Petrificus totalus!_

Pero esos ataques fueron ahogados por su propia voz clamando atención.

—¡Luna! ¡Luna!

Subió una escalera, ahí la vió y corrió hacia ella.

—¡Luna! —Exclamó al estar a su lado.

—¡Neville! ¿No deberías estar luchando? —Preguntó con su voz siempre calma.

—¡Pues sí! Pero yo quería decirte... —dudó.

—¿Sí?

—Pues...

—¡Ustedes dos! —La voz de un motrífago a sus espaldas hizo que el momento perdiera su magia— ¡Prepárense a morir!

—_¡Bombarda! _—Aprovechando la explosión causada por el hechizo de Neville, ambos salieron corriendo para lados separados.

Cuando el mortífago se levantó miró con furia en los ojos al chico, que atinó a retarlo con el cuerpo. Al ver que el mortífago iba a atacarlo, Neville se dio a la fuga, claro, no sin antes dejar en claro a lo que iba.

—¡Estoy loco por tí, Luna Lovegood! ¡Y no quería esperar más para decírtelo! —Y salió corriendo escalera abajo.

Luna sonrió.

—Yo también te quiero, Neville.

**.**

* * *

><p>Okay, en lo personal no pensaba hacer de esto una serie de viñetas, pero una amiga me inspiró y, como hoy ví la película, se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. ;)<p>

Muchas gracias a **poetintraining576** y **Flor-LupinSparrow,** por sus reviews. Espero que les guste esta "continuación".

Comenten, no les cuesta nada.

**A. T**each.


	3. Tres

Sí, bueno. Como bien se nota no soy rubia, ni inglesa ni una mujer rica y famosa, por lo que podemos suponer que no soy _Jotaka_ Rowling, no poseo a ninguno de los personajes y no gano nada escribiend mis historias.

**De nargles y mandrágoras.  
>.3.<strong>

—¡Hey, chicos! —La voz de Neville fue excelentemente bien recibida por parte de sus amigos de la resistencia en Hogwarts, y eso se notó por la cantidad de vítores y aplausos que recibió luego de volver del pub "Cabeza de Cerdo" con provisiones alimenticias y algunos juegos de mesa para pasar el rato.

—¿Qué tal todo allá afuera? —Preguntó un chico de Hufelpuff.

Neville bufó.

—Todo hecho un desastre. Quien-ustedes-saben tiene tanto a magos como muggles en un estado de psicosis colectiva. —Explicó a sus compañeros.—¿Y todo por aquí con esos Carrow?

—¡Son unos desgraciados! —Gritó otra Hufelpuff.

—No tienen ni vergüenza.

—Déjalos, Katherine. —Intervino un Revenclaw—; no merecen ni siquiera nuestras palabras.

—No, claro que no las merecen —dijo Neville, sencillo.

Dieron el tema por terminado entonces. Se dedicaron a comer, platicar y divertirse, claro, sin hacer demasiado ruido. Hablaron, como varias veces lo habían hecho, del paradero de su amigo y héroe Harry Potter, como de sus siempre fieles amigos y acompañantes Ron y Hermione. Y hubieran seguido así, de no ser por el comentario de Padma***, **que dejó a todos pensando:

—Oigan, ¿alquien ha visto a Luna?

Silencio.

—¿Luna no está? —Cuestionó Neville, claramente preocupado.

—No, desde que fuiste a Cabeza de Puerco no ha vuelto —respondión Seamus.—Salió a buscar no sé qué a la torre de Revenclaw. —Agregó.

—¡Oh, maldición! —Y sin dar tiempo a que sus amigos pudieran detenerlo, Neville salió de la Sala de Menesteres en busca de la chica despistada.

Recorrió varios pasillos de Hogwarts con su varita en mano, armado y listo para enfrentarse a lo que viniera, llegó hasta la torre de Revenclaw y, el guardián de la misma, le impidió pasar cuando trató de convencerle que era completamente necesario.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿Cuál es la bendita contraseña? —Cuestionó desesperado.

—Nosotros no tenemos contraseña, Neville. —_¡Oh gracias al cielo!_

—¡Luna! —Exclamó mientras se daba la vuelta—; gracias al cielo estás bien.

—Por supuesto que estoy bien, ¿que me podría haber pasado?

—Pf, con esos Carrow, quién sabe —dijo—, vamos a la sala.

Extendió su mano y Luna la tomó. Juntos se dedicaron a volver a la Sala de Menesteres, pero la suerte no parecía estar de su lado.

—¡Longbottom! —La socarrona voz de Alecto Carrow llamó su atención— ¿Se puede saber qué hacen tu y Lovegood merodeando por aquí a estas horas?

—¡No es tu maldito problema, vieja bruja! —Le estpetó sin el menor respeto. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a seguir caminando cuando oyó el gritó indignado de la hechicera.

—¡Maldito! —Y le apuntó con su varita— ¡Lovegood pagará tu insolencia, chiquillo malcriado! _¡Cruc...!_

—_¡Expelliarmus! _—Sus rápidos reflejos ayudaron a detener a la bruja y retrasarla, mas solo un poco.

—¡Pagarás! —Y comenzó a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra persiguiéndolos.

Neville y Luna corrieron más de media escuela en busca de un lugar donde perderla para así poder escabullirse a su guarida. Y, finalmente, lo encontraron, un pasillo doble donde, si le ganaban ventaja, podían perderla con facilidad.

—Luna...

—Comprendido, Neville. —Dijo con una sonrisa, tras entender su idea. Él se volteó y le sonrió_.— ¡Bombarda maximo! _—Y una de las paredes explotó en humo, bloqueando así la vista de la hermana Carrow, que lanzó un ataque al aire.

La Sala de Menesteres se abrió ante ellos y entraron sin perder un solo segundo.

Neville tocó su mejilla y luego vio su mano, estaba sangrando. Seguramente el ataque de Alecto le había rebotado en la mejilla.

—Neville, estás sangrando. —Dijo Luna.

—No es nada, tu estás bien y lo vale.

Ella acercó su mano a la mejilla del chico y la limpió la sangre con un suave movimiento.

—Gracias por preocuparte.

Y besó su otra mejilla suavemente, a lo que él sonrió como buen muchacho enamorado que era.

**.**

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias a <strong>EmzF<strong>, **Valeri-5-takari **y **Mary** por sus reviews. Y también gracias a los que leen sin comentar y los que mandan favoritos y alertas. ^^

El siguiente no sé cuándo estará, a decir verdad. Estoy muy bloqueada y esto nació hoy que iba escuchando la radio en el carro, así de la nada.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Y recuerden que si no comentan Harry hará _KABOOM_ en sus compus. ;)

Saludos.  
><strong>A. T<strong>each.


End file.
